Perseverancia (KagaKuro)
by JusticeWillPrevail-L
Summary: A veces, ser un luchador por naturaleza no te garantiza tener la valentía para enfrentarte a todo, ni poder llevarte el mundo por delante... Y menos cuando se trata de otra persona. La confusión de Kagami está abrumándolo, pero él aún es un luchador. KagaKuro, one-shot (por ahora). ¿Tengo que avisar que tiene un pequeño spoiler de la primer temporada?


**¡Hola, gente! Un KagaKuro, sí :3 Es mi OTP favorita, ya debería haber subido esto... Pero bueno.**

**No se a quién pertenece el arte de la portada, perdón. :( Pero no es mío. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Edito: Tuve que re-subirlo porque un usuario me avisó que se veían códigos, y era verdad -.-' No sé la razón por la que ocurrió, pero ¡gracias personita! ;w; Ahora creo que se lee bien, ojalá te guste. **^^

Es bueno seguir luchando. Aunque todo parezca perdido, y que no podrás superarlo, siempre te gratifica al final. El nunca se rindió. Ni contra Kaijo, o Shutoku, ni siquiera contra Touou. Porque aunque en la última haya perdido, igual ganó. Ganó experiencia. Porque luchar te hace crecer siempre – cada vez un poco más. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. No se daría por vencido. Iba a seguir luchando... por él, por ellos. Porque perderlo significaba perder una parte de él también. Ya que él ayudó a construir lo que es ahora. Él lo ayudó a luchar. Todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar lo pasó junto a él. Lo quería. Pero su orgullo era tan gigante como su poder de salto. ¡Carajo! A la mierda el orgullo – lo quería mucho. Y quizá todo lo que había pasado sólo lo inventó en su cabeza... nunca había considerado eso. ¿Y si todo había sido una mal interpretación de sus celos?

El no creía que Kuroko era capaz de algo así – por lo menos habría aclarado las cosas y sido sincero con el primero, antes de hacer tal cosa. Pero al verlo con ella... ¡mierda! Cómo había dolido. Ella era hermosa, y se preocupaba tanto por él... además de haberlo conocido antes. Ella tenía derecho sobre él, por más que le doliera. Y si él quería estar con ella, no iba a impedirlo. Pero no creía que no le haya dicho nada. Él era del tipo de personas que va de frente, y no te traiciona. Él sabe lo que es ser decepcionado. Así que... ¿como paso todo esto? Demonios, ¿que pasó con eso de "voy a luchar por él"? Ya no sabía que hacer, todo estaba yéndose de sus manos.

Pero, a veces las respuestas te llegan solas, como si alguien supiera que las necesitas. Bueno, no las respuestas concretas, pero un pequeño empujoncito que es de mucha ayuda.

Un par de 'knocks' en la superficie de madera de la puerta que lo sobresaltaron, y rogó por que no sea lo que esperaba porque no estaba listo todavía. Necesitaba reunir más fuerzas. Pero otro pequeño empujoncito de la vida lo hizo saltar de su cama como un resorte. Y sus pies se movieron uno al frente del otro, avanzando hacia la entrada. Apoyó su brazo derecho en la puerta, y tomó aire. Como ya estaba allí, y no quería perder más tiempo.

Preguntó, "¿quién es?". Al escuchar la respuesta, su corazón se paró. Era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Al escuchar su calmada y suave voz por segunda vez, algo le dijo que él mismo tenia que calmarse. Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y levantó su cuerpo de la puerta – ahora su espalda estaba apoyada en ella – y movió su brazo lentamente hacia el picaporte. Era él. Aún con su invisible ser, fue capaz de verlo; porque no era invisible para él. Estaba allí, parado, con sus enormes ojos celestes clavados en él.

"Kuroko...", su voz sonó lenta y baja, como si estuviera sorprendido y no lo esperara, "pasa".

Se apartó para dejarlo entrar, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

"Kagami-kun, hola", dijo en su posición recta con sus brazos a los lados. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Está todo en orden?".

El pelirrojo le hizo un ademán para que se siente en el sofá. Los mismos ojos celestes lo miraban, ahora interrogantes, buscando una respuesta. El más alto evadía su mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Finalmente se armó de valor y enfocó su mirada justo en los ojos de su amigo.

"Yo... tú...", logró balbucear, antes que el recuerdo comenzara a brotar en su memoria, interponiéndose entre sus palabras.

En dicho recuerdo aparecía él mismo, caminando hacia la casa de la familia Kuroko. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! Pero cuando llega al porche se detiene, al presenciar por la ventana algo que sus ojos no podían – o no querían – creer. Kuroko estaba siendo sujetado por Satsuki Momoi, quién vestía un ajustado vestido negro de satén, del cuello de la camisa apasionadamente. Y para cuando vio lo siguiente, un nudo se le formó en la garganta: ella proporcionó un gran beso en los pequeños labios del chico. Creyó oír un 'crack', proveniente de su propio interior. ¿Sería su corazón?

Si algo creía Kagami Taiga, era que nunca sufriría por amor. Él. ¿Él? Siempre se dijo lo suficientemente duro como para andar llorando por estúpidas chicas... y menos por un chico. Pero Kuroko era especial... o eso creyó. Ya no quiso ver más. Volteó, y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta quedarse sin aire, a tal punto que tuvo que detenerse o vomitaría. Se dobló en dos, con sus manos en las rodillas, espalda encorvada y respirando entrecortadamente. Gotas de sudor le caían por las sienes. Su cara estaba empapada. Sintió que una gota de sudor le caía al costado de la cara, y se dio cuenta que la realidad era que Kuroko estaba sentado a su lado, esperando una respuesta.

"Ella, ella... estaba tan hermosa...", se tropezaba con sus propias palabras, y sintió otra vez un nudo formándose en su garganta. "Su cabello... rosado... y, y te...".

La expresión del rostro del chico a su lado se torno confundida. "Kagami-kun, no entiendo lo que–".

"¡Satsuki t-te b-beso, demonios!". La impotencia acumulada hizo que las últimas palabras sonaran más alto, como si hubiese estallado; dolido.

La mandíbula de Kuroko se dejó caer lentamente, y pronunció unas palabras casi inaudibles. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

El pelirrojo dudó por unos momentos, pero al final contestó "Yo... yo... iba en camino hacia tu casa para.. verte, y... los vi por l-la ventana...". Era obvio que intentaba contenerse, aunque el nudo en la garganta no estaba ayudándole.

Por un segundo, la expresión del joven de cabello celeste cambió ligeramente, juntando sus cejas, pero después volvió a su estado normal.

"Kagami-kun, no... es lo que parece. Sabes que Momoi-san es un poco... afectiva conmigo, y eso". Después de todo, ya no habían rastros de la expresión de hacía solo momentos. El chico invisible volvía a tener la misma, ahora irritante para el pelirrojo, expresión de 'nada'. Quién, exasperado, no tardó en quejarse, esta vez, abierta y directamente.

"¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Uno no deja simplemente que los demás anden besándolo!".

"No quise ser descortés".

"¡¿Que di-?! ¡Descortés es que te besen de la nada!" .

El más pequeño no contestó, pero seguía mirándolo fijamente, con ese rostro de lechuza celeste, que le molestaba demasiado. ¿Qué el idiota no podía entender la magnitud de la situación?

"¡No me mires así! ¡Parece que le restas importancia a la situación!".

"Realmente no entiendo cuál es el problema. Fue Momoi-san la que actuó".

El silencio del pelirrojo, quién adoptó la anterior expresión del ceño fruncido, fue hasta doloroso.

"Yo... ¿siquiera te importa?", fueron las palabras casi inaudibles que pronuncio al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Impor-tarme?" .

Seguramente que era la primera vez que oía al de cabello celeste tartamudear. Levantó la mirada para observarlo fijamente a los ojos y tratar de entender la situación, y sacudió su cabeza, haciendo bailar mechones de rojizo cabello. "N-no me hagas decirlo. Sabes que... no me gusta hablar de ello".

"Si me importa... ¿qué, Kagami-kun?".

¡Otra vez la mirada insoportable de lechuza celeste!

"¡Yo! ¡Si te importo yo, dios!". Consciente de su impulso de sinceridad, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos con vergüenza y se hundió todo lo que pudo en sus propias piernas. "¡Si te importa lo q-q-que últimamente he sentido por tí...!" La acústica de su voz se perdió por entre sus largas extremidades, pero el otro lo había escuchado muy bien.

La atmósfera del lugar se congeló por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ya cuando el pelirrojo, quién se encontraba encogido entre su propio cuerpo, pensaba que nada ocurriría, sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda. Se enderezó rápida e instintivamente, para encontrar al otro a su lado, con una de sus palmas en ésta.

"Sí me importas, Kagami-kun. Y realmente... aprecio mucho tus sentimientos..." .

Esas palabras hicieron que un estremecimiento, pero ésta vez cálido, recorriera el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

"Y... siento haberte-" hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta 'lastimado'".

Sintió los delicados dedos del de cabello celeste trazar delicadamente su corpulenta y musculosa espalda.

"Kuroko..." su compañero cerro los ojos un instante, para después volver a abrirlos y enfrentarlo al girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda. "Entonces... ¿Satsuki–?".

Fue interrumpido por la mano del otro, que se cerró, aferrándose de un poco de su camiseta negra, hacia el comienzo de su cintura.

"No me gusta. En realidad, la veo como una buena mánager y amiga. Me cae bien, pero eso es todo".

Kagami giró su torso, para quedar en frente al otro. Una expresión de seriedad llenaba su rostro, y asintió indicando entendimiento.

"En cambio, tú...", el de cabello celeste miró hacia su costado, indeciso. Sin volver a mirarlo, terminó con la oración, pero no se oyó realmente nada, y no ayudaba el suave tono de su voz.

"¿Qué... qué dijiste, Kuroko?" .

"[...]" .

"Disculpa, yo no te..." .

"No me hagas repetirlo. Así como yo no te hice repetirlo".

"¡Sí me hiciste repetirlo, idiota!", se enfadó el pelirrojo.

"Lo siento, tienes razón," el joven invisible colocó sus codos en sus rodillas, y miro hacia el suelo. "...t-tambien me g-"

"No escucho, Kuroko...". Esta vez, el tono de su voz delataba que era en broma para molestar al otro joven, quién se incorporó, y lo miró no muy amistosamente.

"No me hace gracia, Kagami-kun". El tipo seguro daba miedo cuando se molestaba.

"Okay, okay, ya. Perdón", el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse.

"Creo que te lo facilitaré...". Ya serio, y con un impulso de valentía de dudosa procedencia, llevó sus manos a los lados de la mandíbula del otro, y se aproximó, de manera que su rostro quedo a centímetros del de él. "¿Yo... te... gusto?" .

Su mirada era tan firme y profunda que atravesaba la del más bajo, provocándole escalofríos internos. Ojos rojo fuego intensos demandando una respuesta a ojos celestes helados que se comenzaron a derretir. Dándole su cerebro un muy tardío impulso eléctrico, envió la señal que su boca necesitaba para contestar, pero cuando el chico separó los labios, lo que salió de su boca fue un extraño y atragantado sonido.

"¿Eh-?" Kagami pestañeó confuso.

El de cabello celeste sólo recibió otro impulso de su cerebro después de mucho esfuerzo, y no fue en absoluto el esperado – estirando un poco el cuello y cerrando los ojos, posó sus labios en el puente de la nariz del mayor, quién al sentir la suavidad de éstos, más la sorpresa, acumuló toda la sangre posible en su cara, ruborizándose.

Su compañero tuvo instantáneamente la misma reacción por lo que acababa de hacer. No podía creerlo, a veces no entendía a su cerebro.

Al darse cuenta del estado de el chico en frente suyo, las comisuras de sus labios se expandieron y una risita escapó. "Kagami-kun, tu rostro está igual de rojo que tu cabello..." .

"¡¿Q-qué dices...?! Claro q-que, si tú me...", empezó a protestar el as de Seirin, pero al ver la expresión con la que el otro lo observaba, se desvanecieron sus quejas – una tierna sonrisa la adornaba – y su rostro como un espejo la reprodujo.

Así permanecieron, sonriéndose como idiotas unos momentos, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió el tomar la iniciativa una vez más. Todavía con las manos a los lados de la mandíbula del otro, se acercó lentamente, ladeando la cabeza levemente, y sus pestañas cayeron al cerrarse sus párpados.

Kuroko fue el que sintió, ahora, unos labios intrusos, tocando su territorio. Definitivamente no se sentía para nada como Momoi. Nada. Ni la textura de los labios: suave, pero a la vez firme, y dulce. Ni la sensación: como si se le aflojaran las piernas a pesar de estar sentado, cómo su cabeza le daba vueltas, y su corazón no dejaba de latir. Ni la reacción que le provocaba de no querer que termine nunca. Así se sentía Kagami para él.

Y el más alto sintió prácticamente lo mismo, maldiciendo el hecho de no haberlo hecho antes. ¿Cómo podía vivir sin eso?

Los brazos del de pelo celeste se deslizaron a cada costado del cuerpo del otro, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

El toque de Kuroko era... mágico. Y ver su expresión al separar sus labios, simplemente era perfecto. Sus ojos entrecerrados, y labios semi-separados, color rojizo todavía en sus mejillas.

"Sí, me gustas...", fueron las tan esperadas palabras que pronunció de una vez por todas.

La felicidad que Kagami estaba experimentando era inexplicable. Fue ése éxtasis que le produjo lo que lo impulsó a inclinarse sobre el pequeño chico y le depositó pequeños y ligeros besos en el cuello, provocando una risita avergonzada.

"K-kagami-kun, me haces cosquillas..." .

El pelirrojo se detuvo, y enterró allí entonces su rostro, apretando fuerte y cariñosamente al de cabello celeste en un abrazo.

Kuroko llevó su mirada a él, sin mover la cabeza, y se encontró con los rastros de una increíble sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del pelirrojo apoyado en su cuello, mostrando relucientes dientes blancos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y su corazón se conmovió. No pudo evitar sino acercárcele de nuevo, y besar su nariz otra vez, antes de apoyar una de sus mejillas en su frente, y cerrar sus propios ojos.

Ahora nunca se rendirían. Juntos, eran invencibles.


End file.
